


Stay Gold

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur enjoy a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 17, 2011.

If it’d been anyone other than Alfred, Arthur would think the sound Alfred just made is a giggle. He watches Alfred shift unexpectedly when the jets turn on and hit him in the back. He’s grinning, and he splashes a little before settling back down into his spot.   
  
“Haven’t you used this before?” Arthur mutters to the water, because the reaction seems like one a little child would have to suddenly being hit with jetted water.   
  
“It always surprises me,” Alfred says as way of explanation, completely missing (or choosing to ignore) Arthur’s cynical snort.   
  
Arthur shifts through the water, searching for a ledge he wants to sit on. The one he chooses is further down in the water than he’d expected, and he submerges himself in water up to the bottom of his nose. He feels his cheeks heat up as Alfred starts laughing again—not anything like a giggle now, but his loud guffaw that both aggravates and soothes Arthur on the best of days.   
  
He glares at Alfred for good measure, but Alfred, naturally, is not paying attention and is instead making himself comfortable, leaning back and slinging his arms over the side of the hot tub and letting out a pleasant little sigh. Arthur feels the need to continue to stew angrily, so he says nothing and moves to a ledge higher up in the water, crossing his arms petulantly.   
  
They sit in silence, and Arthur is left only to stare at the way Alfred, relaxing as he is, has a very nice chest. Stretched taut, arms slightly flexed as he rests. The droplets of the water sliding down his chest. Beads of sweat on his forehead.   
  
Arthur forces his eyes away. He swallows and thinks it’d be better if the water were a little cooler.   
  
“You know,” Alfred says, looking up at the sky now and Arthur can see the curve of his throat, the dip of his clavicle.   
  
“Hmm?” Arthur asks, distracted as he stares.   
  
“I’m bored,” Alfred says.   
  
“Congratulations,” Arthur says, dryly, feeling deadpanned.   
  
Alfred—blessedly, cursedly—shifts and drops his arms back down into the water. He splashes the water a little when he does that. He leans forward, and his hair is clinging to his forehead and it should not look as good as it does, but god damn it it does. Arthur stares.   
  
“There are really fun things you can do in a hot tub, though,” Alfred says, and he has that smile on his face that suggests that Arthur’s thoughts are not the only one veering down in that direction.  
  
For propriety’s sake, Arthur just stares at him. “I beg your pardon.”   
  
“Oh, don’t be coy,” Alfred says, and then he’s crossing over to Arthur’s side of the hot tub and that’s that.


End file.
